Deadly Alliance
by The Pootamis
Summary: With a deadly plan unfolding that could bring an end to the caped crusader's life what is a red haired vixen to do? Act on her deep hidden feelings or allow the plan to unhatch without a problem?


_Damn him! Damn that man for making me feel this way!_

Silent thoughts that could be roaming through the mind of one individual. Thoughts that have often invaded her mind on more than one occasion.

Through the mind of whom could be considered the deadliest vixen throughout the entire city. A city that was always in danger in one way or another.

A truly corrupt city that she had once tried to take over a couple of times before in order to bring in a new age.

A new age for mother nature. But with each attempt he just had to show up. The very man that continues to be at the forefront of her mind.

The Batman. Gotham City's greatest hero. The Dark Knight and whatever the citizens liked to nickname him as.

For her however there was only one nickname that she would always call him as. A nickname that she has never spoken out loud.

The nickname of love because truth be told she is in love with him. Always has been ever since their very first encounter.

A strange love that has only gotten stronger every single time that they have met. A love that she knew she could never speak of.

Never act upon due to the sides that they each fight upon. Such a ridiculous reason she would often think.

She was on nobody's side. Not evil and certainly not on the good side either. No she was merely stuck in limbo just enjoying watching the man that she has claimed as her own squirm.

The very same man that she knows at this very given moment was in extreme danger. Not from her. No that would come much later with only one way for him to get out of it.

No he was in danger all because of a plan. A deadly plan. A plan that she had heard being described to her just a brief few days ago by her best friend.

The clown queen of crime herself Harley Quinn. A woman that she had taken a liking to the very first time that they met.

A liking from seeing the real Harley Quinn instead of this clown persona that she oftens shows the city.

A respectable woman in her opinion. If only she could get through to her. Only get through to her to ditch that scumbag of a boyfriend of hers.

The clown prince of crime himself known as The Joker. A truly disgusting individual. But a truly devious and evil man.

A man that couldn't be taken lightly. A man that is considered to be her man's biggest rival. A rival that was to unleash a deadly plan on this given night along with a few others.

The plan to end The Batman once and for all. A plan that she knew all of the details about from her best friend.

And the plan was simple attack a couple of her man's weaknesses. Attack is character. A character that showed why he is a hero to begin with.

His heart. This passion for others. A passion that she has seen first hand. The passion to allow someone a second chance.

To lend a helping hand if he felt as though the individual truly was trying to change. God she didn't know if she hated him or loved him for that.

A weakness that was to be attacked on this night with a simple plan. A plan to have Harley act the part of an innocent woman looking to change her ways.

Looking to find a way out and start a new life elsewhere. Then and only then when his guard would be down they would strike.

Three of the mere deadliest criminals would unleash their plan to ensure the death of the caped crusader.

To capture her man and do as they sought fit until it was time to end his life once and for all. A plan that she would have gone along with so long ago.

But now? Now as a lone woman sits in a quiet and dark forest surrounded by vines that as though they have a mind of their own try to comfort their mistress, she can't help but ponder her options.

Ponder what she should do. Allow this plan to happen and hope for the best or should she take action and claim what is rightfully hers?

A choice that was simple to her. A choice if as though her beating heart was making the decision for her makes her rise up out of the deadly garden that surrounds her before she slowly stalks her way out swaying her hips seductively.

A sway that would always make every man that she came across weak in the knees and bow before her.

All except for one man. Her man. The man that she would go claim now as her own daring any to try and stop her.

Dare any that try to get in the way of her and her man being together. Even the stubborn man himself.

Even if she had to tie him up in vines and bring him back here herself. No one dares to defy her. As she is Poison Ivy.

* * *

Feeling as though his head is spinning opening up his eyes only to have to close them shut when he feels a blinding light shining directly into his eyes trying his best to reach up to cover his eyes only to feel his arms tied tightly behind his back instantly Batman snaps his eyes open as a sickening chuckle echoes through the air.

A chuckle that turns into a sinister laugh. A laugh that he knew anywhere. The laugh of his most dangerous adversary.

The laugh of The Joker.

" Rise and shine batsy!"

Snapping his head in the direction where he had heard the voice coming from Batman finds himself within inches of that damn sinister smile that he hated.

The very same sinister smile that he would often be seen across each victim of this mad man.

" Why so blue batsy?"

Without giving him a chance to react in a sudden motion rearing back Batman sends a vicious headbutt that lands clean against The Joker's face causing the clown to stumble back a couple of feet holding his face in his hands as blood starts to trickle down from the cracks of his fingers.

" Puddin!?"

Not even bothering to hide the pleased smile that comes across his face hearing the sound of a pair of heels racing over snapping his head towards their origins as he finds Harley Quinn racing over towards a hunched over Joker unable to help himself instantly an intense glare comes across Batman's face.

An intense glare as everything comes back to him. How he ended up in this predicament. How this sick woman was able to convince him that she wanted out.

How she was looking to start a new life for herself only to ask for one small request. The request to do one thing before she left the city for good.

A request he didn't have time to ponder until before he knew it her lips were pressed to his own. A kiss that instantly was broken when he felt some prick his neck.

Some kind of needle that made him instantly feel weak. Made him instantly feel drowsy as she pulled back and blew some hidden whistle that she had on her only for him to be pounced on by a group of men that had emerged from the darkness.

Faces of men that he would never forget. Harvey Dent or known now as Two Face. The sinister look on his face as he watched some of his men pounce on him while he watched flipping a coin effortlessly in the air.

Oswald Cobblepot or known as The Penguin. A small man but a deadly man. A man that he had seen approach him with some kind of bladed umbrella before the darkness had taken him.

Two individuals that had never seen eye to eye on anything. Well i guess they did now as he is here. Where this here was he did not know.

From what he could see he guessed some kind of warehouse. A second floor of a warehouse if he had to be more accurate.

An abandoned warehouse if he was to truly guess. A perfect spot for a hideout to unleash their plan. The very same plan that they would always try to pull.

The plan to kill him in order to take over the city. A plan time and time again he would ruin causing them to be thrown into Arkham Asylum.

Only this time he wasn't facing one individual separately. No he was facing all three. A truly deadly alliance.

" Hey!? That wasn't very nice b man!"

Snapping out of his thoughts only to find himself staring at the angry eyes of Harley Quinn from a few feet away without having a chance to react instantly a grin comes across Batman's face when he feels the clown throwing her fist towards his chest only to pull back screaming in pain when her fist collides with his kevlar.

" Owww! No wonder red has a crush on you! Look what you're packing!"

 _Red?_

Shaking this thought off and putting it to the back of his mind to look back at later staring angrily at the retreating Harley that continues to clutch her injured right fist to her chest as he glances back towards The Joker instantly Batman's glare only intensifies when he hears the clown starting to laugh once again.

" Now the party can get started!"

Keeping his faced masked of any emotions keeping his eyes glued to the rising Joker as he watches The Joker retract his hands revealing a severely broken nose that continues to gush out blood down his makeup covered face to the ground below just as he pulls back on his binds once again only to feel him tightly tied without having a chance to react Batman snaps his head to look angrily back towards Harley when he feels his utility belt being snatched from his waist.

" You won't be needing this b man. I think it will look better on me anyways. What do you think puddin?"

Feeling his facial features hardening with every passing second he sees Harley posing with his utility belt strapped around her waist instantly as he feels a hand on his chin turning his head forward Batman snaps his eyes to stare angrily into The Joker's own.

" Oh batsy lighten up. Let's put a smile on that face."

Keeping his eyes locked onto the hero's own reaching back into his pocket slowly Joker reveals a knife and dangles it in front of Batman's face.

" Now stay still. We wouldn't want to harm that pretty face of your's wouldn't we?"

Seeing no ounce of fear coming from the masked hero feeling his lips dipping down into a frown shaking his head slightly to force a smile across his face reaching up slowly Joker brings the knife closer to Batman's face.

Unable to watch the scene that is about to unfold in front of her very eyes reaching up to cover her eyes just as she cracks a peak instantly Harley's eyes go wide when she hears the sound of gunfire echoing from the floor below as the whole entire building shakes.

" What!? Harley!? Go see what those idiots are doing! Their disturbing my patient!"

* * *

Walking with a purpose as she sees the warehouse in question coming into view just judging by the poorly recognizable guards that are lurking in the shadows causing her to roll her eyes without breaking her stride continuing to sway her hips seductively as a couple of vines follow her every step deep within the pavement below her just as she sees the guards turning her way a seductive smile comes across Ivy's face.

The very same seductive smile that she can see is turning the men in front of her into mindless idiots. Idiots that just stare at her body in lust.

 _Morons!_

Keeping the fake smile plastered across her face keeping her movements nice and slow as she sees the guards making their way to come to a stop in front of the entrance into the warehouse making her to sway her hips a little bit more allowing a little bit more of her cleavage to be seen Ivy comes to a stop next to one of the guards.

A big guard. A man that towers over his partner in terms of weight. A very heavy man. But he was just that. A man in her mind.

" Hello boys? I've heard there is a party going on tonight. Mind letting me in?"

Trying his best to come with a reasonable response as he watches Ivy reach up to stretch out displaying her breathtaking body even more up close to him causing beads of sweat to drip down from his face and for his body to respond almost instantly to her movement slowly the guard shakes his head.

" I'm….i'm sorry mam. There's….there's no party here."

Feeling her lips dipping down into a pout only to force a smile to come across her face reaching out gently Ivy lays a hand down on the guard's cheek.

" Such a pity. A strong man like yourself sure could use a fun time."

Hearing the sound of a click coming from nearby glancing over to her side as she finds the guard's partner slightly raising up the automatic weapon up in his hands towards her a pout comes across Ivy's face.

" I guess then i'll just have to do things the hard way now won't i?"

In a sudden motion rearing back Ivy sends a vicious spinning heel kick that lands clean against the guard's head causing him to come crashing down to the ground face first with a thud while his gun soars through the air landing in the darkness with a clank.

Without breaking her stride snapping her attention back towards the remaining guard in a sudden move reaching out Ivy grabs a hold of the back of the man's neck and presses her lips to his own to only immediately pull back and allow him to fall face first to the ground.

Seeing the guard swirling on the ground holding his throat while noticeable foam starts to trickle out of his mouth rearing back Ivy lands a vicious kick to his head causing his head to snap to the side.

" And they said i'm just a pretty face."

Walking over the large fallen body of the guard reaching out without any delay Ivy throws open the warehouse door only to be met with silence.

Silence as every single man inside of the room quickly turns to look in her direction. Some that she could easily recognize.

One that she had previous tried to end the life of. A memory that she could see the two faced man clearly remembered as he glares over in her direction.

Another that she had only heard stories about. Stories of this man that wielded a variety of different umbrella weapons.

 _Like an umbrella could take down my man._

Snorting at just even thinking of the thought looking around the room finding everyone's eyes upon her a seductive smile comes across Ivy's face.

" I've heard there's a party going on. Am i invited?"

Receiving her answer in the form of glares coming from two of the masterminds of the evening pouting in their respected directions raising up her arms only to spread them out causing a couple of the guards in the room to raise up their weapons towards her forcing a smile across her face slowly Ivy shakes her head.

" Pity. i guess i'll just have to bring the party to you then."

Instantly without giving anyone in the room time to react rearing back Ivy points her arms forward causing massive vines to come blasting out of the pavement and dart into the warehouse in every single direction.

Vines that instantly unleash a massive attack upon her enemies. Some in which get entangled within the vines.

Others that get slashed causing them to fall to the ground as their weapons unleash round after round into the ceiling while others attempt to fight back sending rounds after rounds towards the vines only to watch in horror as their onslaught continues.

An onslaught that Ivy can't help but to smile at as she surveys the scene around her. Surveys the carnage that is being left in her children's wake.

Carnage that she can't help but walk into walking seductively past every single downed guards as others continue to fight on.

Continue to fight on only to be silenced. A sight that she smiles at before her smile only widens when she comes to a stop next to one of the masterminds of this night.

Comes to a stop next to the two faced man himself. Comes to a stop next to Harvey Dent.

" Hello Harvey. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Not hiding the clear anger that is across his face rearing back only to find his arms and legs being held firmly in place by his vine prisonment Two Face glares sinisterly down towards Ivy.

" Release me at once bitch!"

Pouting at the not burned side of his face seeing his good eye glaring over towards him reaching out Ivy grabs a hold of Two Face's chin.

" Now Harvey is that anyway to talk to a lady?"

" You're no lady! You're nothing but an…."

Without giving him a chance to react rearing back Ivy lands a vicious slap across Two Face's face allowing her nails to dig in deep into the half of his skinned face causing a couple of blood trails to roll down his cheek.

" Too bad. But i suppose my darling do need to be feed."

Without waiting for a response turning on her heels slowly Ivy makes her way across the room towards a pair of stairs hidden deep within the darkness that lead upwards completely ignoring the threats that she is hearing coming from behind her before just as she comes near the stairs instantly Ivy comes to a complete stop as an intense glare comes across her face.

An intense glare when she sees Harley emerging quickly down the stairs only to freeze in the open doorway when their eyes meet.

An glare that only intensifies when she recognizes the belt around Harley's waist. Her man's belt.

" He….hey red? What's happening? Enjoying the party?"

Seeing no reaction coming from the red headed vixen gulping her throat slowly Harley takes a step back only to find Ivy matching her movement perfectly.

" Now hold on red. We're only going to have a little fun with him that's all. Nothing to get your panties in a twist. Well if you were to wear any to begin with."

Forcing a chuckle not seeing an reaction except for the red headed vixen's glare only intensifying gulping her throat very slowly Harley ascends up the stairs backwards finding Ivy slowly stalking after her.

" Come on red. You need to lighten up!"

Suddenly as she sees Ivy's lips curling up into a sinister smile causing her to feel a chill up and down her spine instantly Harley's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Lighten up high? I'll have to remember that."

Feeling the chill only getting colder by the second in a split second just as she turns and attempts to bolt up the stairs instantly Harley lets out a scream out pain when she feels one of her ponytails being grabbed roughly from behind.

Roughly until her eyes go wide as saucers when she feels herself leaving her feet and landing down hard on the cold steel of the stairs back first with a thud.

" Owww!"

Feeling intense pain coming from her middle back causing tears to run down her cheeks as she hears the sound of silent footsteps coming to a stop next to her only to her the sound of a click cracking open her eyes as she sees Ivy with Batman's belt in her hand without having a chance to react instantly Harley feels herself being flipped over and positioned on Ivy's knee.

" What are you doing!?"

Wrapping the end of the belt tightly around her closed fists feeling her lips curling upwards Ivy smiles sinisterly down towards a terrified looking Harley.

" You've been a naughty girl Harley and need to be punished!"

* * *

Tapping his foot repeatedly into the ground with his arms crossed over his chest staring back towards Batman seeing him unwavering from his spot just staring at him with an emotionless look across his face returning his attention back towards the closed door instantly Joker groans loudly as he flays his hands up in the air.

" What is taking her so long!?"

Ignoring the flicker of what he thought of to be a grin across his prisoner's face stomping his way over towards the door reaching out The Joker throws open the door.

" Harley!? What is…."

Instantly as he finds Harley screaming out in pain over Ivy's knee with her pants down as the later spanks her with the end of Batman's belt repeatedly causing the clown's screams to get even louder with every single smack Joker's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Stop! Please red!? I give!"

Feeling another pair of eyes watching her bringing her hand to a sudden halt as she looks up the stairs to find The Joker staring at the scene with wide eyes in a sudden motion Ivy flips Harley off from her knee causing her to see the clown instantly reach to cover her bruised back side with her hands before without any delay slowly Ivy stalks her way up the stairs holding Batman's belt firmly in her hands.

A yellow belt that he could see a small amount of blood trickling down the end onto the cold steel steps with every single step that she takes.

Steps that have a purpose. Steps that makes even him start to backpedal not wanting to have this vixen's wraith unleashed upon himself.

" Now red you didn't need to go to all through this trouble. If you wanted to join the party all you had to do was ask."

Coming to a stop in mid step looking up towards The Joker seeing a nervous smile across his face sending a seductive smile his way causing his face to break out into a genuine smile instantly Ivy drops her smile into a glare before in a sudden move rearing back she unleashes the end of the belt soaring through the air that lands clean against the clown's hand sending the knife he had been holding out of his hand and behind him with a clang.

Clutching his hand in pain where he can feel a cut starting to open up across his thumb just as he turns his head to stare down the stairs angrily instantly The Joker backpedals covering his already broken nose in pain when he feels a fist colliding against his nose.

A fist quickly followed by another that lands clean against his hands causing them to go directly into his swollen face before instantly his hands move down to his groin as he hunches down in pain when he feels a well placed kick landing clean between his legs.

Rearing back with one final punch that lands clean against the side of The Joker's face causing his body to slouch to the side turning her gaze to look around the room finding her intended target of the evening tied up in the center of the room with his arms behind his back chained up towards the ceiling feeling her lips curling up slowly Ivy makes her way across the room and over towards Batman making sure to sway her hips seductively as she finds his eyes upon her.

" Hello love."

Seeing what she could have sworn to be a flicker of a smile come across his face feeling her own smile widening reaching out gently Ivy places her hand down on his cheek.

" Having fun?"

Hearing for the first time a genuine chuckle escape his lips that makes her heart soar just from the sound gently Ivy feels him nodding his head within her hand.

" A blast. Mind letting me out?"

Feeling her lips curling upwards retracting her hand slowly gently Ivy repositions herself to stand right before him just a few inches away from his lips before she whispers out.

" And why would i want to do that? What's in it for me? Hmm?"

Seeing the playful smile across her face feeling his own lips curling up leaning out to as far as he can Batman whispers into her ear.

" How is the hero suppose to receive their reward then?"

Feeling her entire face morphing into nothing but shock as she sees him pulling back to grin at her instantly Ivy's eyes go wide.

Go wide as she remembers those words perfectly. The very same words that she had spoken to him some time ago during their last encounter.

An encounter that was very different than their previous ones. An encounter much like the one they find themselves in now.

Only their roles had been reversed and a man that could mold himself into anything that he wanted was at large.

Feeling her own lips curling up into a wide smile reaching out gently Ivy wraps her arms around the back of Batman's neck.

" Oh, I think i can manage that."

Without giving him a chance to react leaning forward gently Ivy presses her lips to Batman's own. A kiss that after a few seconds gets heated as she feels his hands gently on her hips before as that suddenly hits her in a flash she breaks off the kiss to grin towards him.

" Sneaking kisses now love?"

Casually shrugging his shoulders causing her lips to flicker upwards leaning down gently Batman pecks her on the lips.

" Can you really blame me?"

Sighing in content shaking her head slightly leaning forward gently Ivy pecks Batman once again on the lips.

" No, I cannot. Now be a good boyfriend and bring me home. It's been a tiring night."


End file.
